


In Heaven

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Yunho recueille un ange qui n'a pas de nom et qui ne parle pas.





	In Heaven

[](http://www.hostingpics.net) 

                La neige recouvrait Séoul. Comme chaque année, l’hiver était froid, mais c’était plutôt agréable de s’imaginer au coin du feu, regardant alternativement l’âtre rougeoyant de la cheminée et les flocons blancs tomber de l’autre côté de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée et Jung Yunho rentrait du travail à pied, les mains dans les poches et le nez enfoui dans son écharpe en laine. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais dans moins d’une semaine sa vie basculerait à tout jamais. Il marchait sans vraiment faire attention au paysage citadin qui l’entourait, mais il ne sut pas pourquoi son regard fut brusquement attiré par une ruelle à première vue vide. Il s’arrêta quelques secondes.

Quelque chose clochait mais il ne saurait dire quoi, jusqu’à ce qu’il baisse les yeux. Il vit une paire de jambes dénudées dépasser de derrière des cartons et tout ce que Yunho espérait c’était que la personne qui était cachée derrière n’était pas une victime du froid. Il s’avança prudemment. Un homme était allongé à même le sol. Il portait des vêtements fins, trop fins en cette période neigeuse, une tunique blanche à col très ouvert et aux manches longues et un pantalon de toile blanche. Il semblait se fondre dans la neige tant sa peau elle-même était pâle, contrastant avec le noir de jais intense de sa chevelure. Mais ce qui surprit Yunho au point de se demander s’il ne rêvait pas, c’était qu’une grande et délicate paire d’ailes dépassait du dos du jeune homme. Yunho se mit à trembler. Il fallait sortir de sa rêverie et faire quelque chose. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui avant d’enlever son manteau pour recouvrir l’être transi de froid. Il le prit dans ses bras, délicatement, et regarda plus attentivement son visage endormi. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il était tellement touché face à cette vision, c’était peut-être bien ce qu’on appelait un ange après tout. Que faisait-il dans cette rue ? Il prit la décision de l’emmener chez lui pour le réchauffer.

                Par chance, personne ne remarqua les ailes blanches qui dépassaient légèrement du manteau qui le recouvrait lorsque Yunho emmena ce jeune homme jusqu’à son appartement. De toute façon, il n’aurait pas fait attention à ce genre de détail. Il le déposa dans son lit, l’allongeant sur le côté de peur de lui abimer les ailes. Il le recouvrit aussitôt de la couette et sortit d’un placard deux couvertures en plus. Une fois qu’il fut sûr qu’il soit bien au chaud, il commença à l’examiner. A première vue il ne semblait pas blessé, et peut-être faudrait-il le vérifier auprès d’un vrai médecin mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas le conduire à l’hôpital. Après tout n’avait-il pas une paire d’ailes ? Ne risquait-il pas de devenir un sujet de laboratoire ? Il regarda d’un peu plus près. Ces ailes n’étaient pas factices, il voyait bien qu’elles étaient réellement accrochées à ses omoplates. Il les toucha à leur base, n’en revenant pas d’avoir sous ses yeux un être qu’on ne voyait que dans des fictions, mais quand il serra un peu trop fort malgré lui, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, laissant échapper un gémissement douloureux. Yunho le lâcha aussitôt, surpris et se sentant coupable de lui avoir fait mal. Pour s’excuser, il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Il avait la gorge nouée comme s’il avait une forte envie de pleurer. Mais pleurer pour quoi ? Parce qu’il avait trouvé un ange ? En le regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua que sa cheville droite avait un gros hématome. Au moins, il savait comment soigner une entorse, il pouvait donc le soulager de la douleur.

                Yunho alla également faire chauffer de l’eau, lui préparer un thé bien chaud pour le réchauffer de l’intérieur ou encore augmenter sa température en lui passant un gant sur les bras et puis le front. Prendre soin de cet ange c’était devenu sa priorité, et il s’inquiétait de ne pas voir son patient réagir à ses soins. Alors il veilla sur lui toute la nuit, installé dans un fauteuil près du lit, vérifiant de temps en temps si son état s’améliorait, et au petit matin l’ange dormait encore profondément. Yunho s’approcha et s’accroupit au plus près pour voir son visage.

— Tout va bien maintenant, réveille-toi, dit-il en lui tapotant légèrement la tête.

 

Le jeune homme soupira, ce qui fit sourire Yunho. Il ne vit pas l’aile qui vint lui taper légèrement la joue en signe de représailles.

— Hé ! s’exclama-t-il. Doucement un peu.

 

Il s’étira longuement avant d’ouvrir enfin les yeux, mais visiblement, tomber sur le sourire d’un étranger dès le réveil n’était pas du tout à son goût. Il sursauta et se redressa vivement, effrayé. Les couvertures qui l’enveloppaient l’emmêlèrent et il s’agita encore plus, n’arrivant pas à s’en défaire. Il était dans une telle panique qu’il roula de l’autre côté du lit et tomba sur le sol, sous le regard stupéfait de Yunho qui se releva pour le rejoindre. Plus il s’approchait, plus le jeune homme paniquait, suffoquant à cause de la couette dans laquelle il était complètement prisonnier.

— Calme-toi ! s’écria Yunho.

 

A sa grande surprise, l’ange obéit et s’immobilisa soudainement, mais sa respiration restait saccadée, et on pouvait clairement lire la peur dans ses yeux. Yunho s’avança lentement, les mains en avant, prenant délicatement un pan de la couette.

— Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, dit-il d’une voix douce.

 

Avec des gestes remplis de précaution, il entreprit de libérer le jeune homme de ses entraves, faisant attention à ne pas lui abimer les ailes. Il s’agenouilla ensuite devant lui, le regardant silencieusement. L’ange était plus calme et il répondit à son regard en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Tandis qu’il prenait peu à peu confiance, une musique stridente rompit le silence, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Yunho tourna la tête vers la table de chevet en soupirant.

— Ce n’est que mon téléphone, expliqua-t-il en se levant.

 

Il alla répondre rapidement. C’était son assistant qui lui demandait des informations concernant le planning de la journée, ce à quoi Yunho répondit que pour des raisons personnelles il ne pouvait pas aller travailler aujourd’hui. « Urgence familiale » conclut-il. Comme si on allait le croire s’il disait qu’il avait recueilli un ange. Il éteignit son téléphone pour ne plus être dérangé et retourna auprès de son invité qui ne l’avait pas lâché des yeux. Il entendit un gargouillis et eut un petit rire.

— Reste là, je vais te préparer à manger.

 

L’ange inclina la tête.

— Tu peux me répondre tu sais.

 

Yunho se rendit dans la cuisine. Habituellement, il n’avait pas le temps de préparer un petit-déjeuner et il s’arrêtait devant une enseigne de café à emporter. Tandis qu’il cuisinait du mieux qu’il pouvait, l’ange s’était levé, grimaçant légèrement en sentant une douleur à la cheville. Il fut même étonné de voir qu’elle était bandée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait mal. Il sortit prudemment de la chambre, essayant de retrouver Yunho grâce au bruit qu’il faisait. Il resta debout, le regardant manier des ustensiles qu’il ne connaissait pas. Son hôte se rendit compte de sa présence.

— J’allais t’apporter le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre, dit-il. Mais bon puisque tu es là, installe-toi à table.

 

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea toujours pas, ses grands yeux fixant intensément Yunho. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier déposa sur la table ce qu’il avait préparé.

— Viens t’assoir, ajouta-t-il.

 

Il s’avança vers l’ange qui recula aussitôt d’un pas. Il ne lui avait pas encore accordé toute sa confiance. Alors Yunho retourna vers la table et tira une chaise, indiquant à son invité où s’installer, puis il alla s’assoir en face. Prudemment, l’ange s’approcha et s’assit. Yunho commençait à le comprendre, il ne semblait pas connaître le monde extérieur. Il lui montra alors comment manger ce qu’il avait dans son bol et c’était un élève très attentif et appliqué, il parvint donc très vite à manger avec des baguettes.

— Tu n’as jamais mangé de riz ?

 

Pas de réponse. L’ange se contentait de manger avec étonnement, comme s’il n’avait jamais rien goûté de pareil, tout en regardant Yunho.

— C’est perturbant à quel point tu as des yeux magnifiques, commenta-t-il. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu me comprennes d’ailleurs. Mais on se noierait dans tes yeux, c’est…

 

Yunho s’interrompit, réprimant un soudain fou-rire. L’ange avait quelques grains de riz collés autour de sa bouche. Il ne poursuivit pas son monologue, trop occupé à admirer le visage innocent qui était en face de lui. Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? Un homme avec des ailes ça ne pouvait pas se balader dans les rues sans se faire remarquer. Fallait-il le déclarer à la police ? Etait-il recherché par quelqu’un ? Plus il y pensait, plus Yunho comprit qu’il ne voulait pas s’en séparer.

— Comment va ta cheville ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

 

Il s’agenouilla devant l’ange et lui prit le pied. Légèrement surpris qu’il se laisse faire, il examina la blessure.

— Ça m’a l’air de s’être résorbé. Tu guéris vite !

 

Il se redressa, satisfait, et ôta délicatement les deux grains de riz du visage de l’ange.

— Voilà, sourit-il. C’est mieux comme ça.

 

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Assis sur le lit, l’ange dévisageait toujours Yunho qui se demandait ce qu’il allait en faire.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu t’es retrouvé inconscient dans la rue en tenue légère, mais tu as bien un endroit où aller, non ?

 

Pas de réponse.

— Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

 

L’ange acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

— C’est déjà ça. Mais tu n’as pas l’air de savoir parler. Tu as un nom ?

 

Il hocha la tête. Non, il n’avait pas de nom.

— Je peux t’en donner un ?

 

Le sourire qu’il lui offrait signifiait qu’il pouvait se le permettre.

— Et si je t’appelais Jaejoong ? ça te plait ?

 

L’ange semblait très excité à l’idée d’avoir un nom. N’en avait-il vraiment pas là d’où il venait ? C’était curieux. D’ailleurs, d’où venait-il vraiment ? Des cieux ? Impossible. En même temps… un homme ailé, Yunho n’aurait pas cru que cela puisse exister. Alors des anges vivant aux cieux, cette idée lui parut moins absurde à présent. Yunho lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Combien de temps avait-il trainé dans cette rue ?

— Je crois qu’un bon bain te ferait du bien.

 

L’ange pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que c’était, et Yunho l’emmena dans la salle de bain. Yunho prépara le bain, faisant de la mousse, ce qui amusa particulièrement l’ange dont le regard était attiré par l’aspect moutonneux de cette substance. Il y plongea un doigt par curiosité avant de mettre entièrement son bras dans l’eau.

— Attention, tu dois d’abord enlever tes vêtements avant d’y rentrer. Je te laisse faire ?

 

Comme l’ange s’était relevé et restait immobile, Yunho ne se résolut pas à sortir de la salle de bain.

— Tu ne sais pas faire, c’est ça ? s’étonna-t-il.

 

Yunho rougit. Il n’avait pas pensé que ça non plus il ne savait pas. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il n’avait pas eu une seule pensée perverse en lui proposant ce bain.

— Euh… hésita-t-il. Tu peux quand même te déshabiller toi-même non ?

 

Visiblement non. Que savait-il faire en fait ? Yunho soupira et s’approcha de l’ange qui ne broncha pas. Il n’avait plus peur maintenant. Yunho songea que précisément à cet instant il ferait mieux de se méfier ses étrangers susceptibles de profiter de son innocence. Il lui enleva sa tunique blanche et il ne remarqua que maintenant qu’elle était un peu tâchée de terre et de poussière.

— Tu as compris le principe, maintenant tu enlèves le bas tout seul… non ?

 

C’était embarrassant, mais l’ange ne comprenait pas en quoi. Yunho se sentait maladroit, ne sachant trop comment faire pour que cela ne puisse pas paraître trop pervers à ses yeux. Mais il se souvint que ça ne gênerait que lui vu que l’autre était trop innocent pour s’en rendre compte. Alors il finit de le déshabiller et l’aida à entrer dans l’eau. Voir l’ange s’émerveiller de tout, même des choses les plus basiques, était assez émouvant. Yunho s’accroupit à côté de la baignoire quand le jeune homme fut assis, les ailes dépliées en dehors de l’eau.

— Jaejoong, ce n’est pas trop chaud ?

 

Le nouvellement nommé Jaejoong s’enfonça dans la baignoire, soufflant dans l’eau comme un enfant. Il immergea ensuite complètement la tête jusqu’à ce que Yunho l’en sorte. L’ange toussota, recrachant ce qu’il avait malencontreusement avalé.

— Règle numéro un : l’eau c’est vital, pour boire ou pour se laver, mais ça reste dangereux. Tu peux te noyer. Ne reste pas trop longtemps la tête sous l’eau et ne respire pas. Il n’y a pas d’eau là d’où tu viens ?

 

Les cheveux ruisselants, Jaejoong était choqué. A l’évidence, ce n’était pas une sensation qu’il connaissait.

— Où est-ce que tu as vécu jusqu’ici ? Au ciel ?

 

Jaejoong prit de la mousse et souffla dedans. Il aimait voir les bulles savonneuses flotter en l’air quelques secondes avant de retomber en douceur.

— Je t’imagine vivant dans une espèce de monde blanc rempli de nuages. C’est ça ? La mousse te rappelle les nuages d’où tu viens ? ça doit être un monde pur, loin de notre espace temps, où on ne connait ni faim, ni soif, ni salissure, ni peine. C’est différent sur Terre, vois-tu. Le monde est loin d’être aussi pur que toi. Il y a de la poussière, de la pollution, de la méchanceté… peut-être aussi qu’en arrivant dans ce monde et en respirant le même air que nous, tu as appris ce que c’était que la faim, non ? Je crois que je vais devoir te protéger et t’enseigner ce qui est important. Il y a des choses bien dans ce monde, mais également des choses vraiment mauvaises qui pourraient te faire du mal.

 

Jaejoong soufflait encore dans la mousse, mais il écoutait attentivement et comprenait ce que Yunho lui disait.

— Est-ce un hasard si je t’ai trouvé ou es-tu venu à moi ? Je me le demande, continua-t-il songeur, en lui arrangeant les cheveux.

 

Il regardait l’ange avec affection, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit à son tour un peu de mousse dans sa main et la déposa sous forme de boule au sommet du crâne de Jaejoong.

—  T’es mignon comme ça, commenta-t-il.

 

Jaejoong rit à son tour. Une fois qu’ils eurent fini, Jaejoong sortit du bain et Yunho l’enveloppa d’une serviette. Il en utilisa une deuxième, plus petite, pour lui sécher les cheveux.

— Tu es tout propre et réchauffé maintenant. Je vais te chercher des vêtements.

 

Mais à peine s’eut-il éloigné que Jaejoong se précipita sur lui si vivement que la serviette glissa de ses épaules et il serra Yunho contre lui. Les joues complètement rouges, ce-dernier se paralysa aussitôt. Il mit un petit moment avant d’intégrer l’idée que l’ange était entièrement nu collé à lui.

— Jaejoong s’il te plait… tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais.

 

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais n’eut pas le cœur à le repousser.

— Ecoute, en général, ça ne se fait pas ce genre de chose, entre adultes. Tu sais, certaines personnes pourraient très bien en profiter et te faire des choses que ton innocence n’est pas à même de comprendre. Je t’ai dit que ce monde est à la fois bon et mauvais, c’est pareil pour les hommes.

 

Mais Jaejoong ne le serra que plus fort. Yunho sentit son cœur battre bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Il se risqua à refermer ses bras autour du corps de l’ange.

— On va dire que tu peux le faire à moi, et uniquement moi, dit-il doucement. Ça te va ?

 

Quand l’incident fut fini, Yunho lui prêta des vêtements. Ils étaient légèrement trop grands mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser remettre ses habits sales. Comme il avait pris sa journée, il décida de l’emmener faire les magasins pour lui créer une garde robe plus conforme à la mode sur terre. Mais il y avait comme un hic.

— Ça ne va pas le faire… les ailes c’est un peu trop…

 

Jaejoong regarda derrière son épaule. Il comprit où Yunho voulait en venir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et rétracta ses ailes. Elles avaient même complètement disparu, laissant uniquement dans son dos une sorte de tatouage en forme de clés de sol. Abasourdi, Yunho resta de longue secondes la bouche ouverte. L’ange ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Ils pouvaient donc sortir sans crainte mais Yunho mit un petit moment à lui faire accepter des chaussures. Jaejoong eut une moue d’inconfort quand il fit ses premiers pas avec.

— Tu ne vas pas marcher dehors pieds nus par un temps pareil ? Il fait trop froid, tu risquerais de tomber malade. Il faut t’y habituer, tu verras ce n’est pas si désagréable.

 

Mais Jaejoong paraissait sceptique. Une fois équipés pour affronter l’hiver, ils sortirent enfin. Jaejoong fut instantanément attiré par la neige, blanche et légère. Cela n’étonna pas Yunho, la mousse avait eu le même effet, et cela le confortait dans l’idée que ça lui rappelait l’endroit où il vivait avant. Jaejoong découvrit la ville et Yunho lui apprit encore de nouvelles choses, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent les galeries marchandes. C’était assez amusant de voir quel style pouvait aller sur un jeune homme comme Jaejoong, et ils firent beaucoup d’essais. Cependant l’ange ne savait pas trop comment s’habiller et parfois les fermetures étaient un peu trop compliquées pour lui. Yunho dut par exemple lui boucler une ceinture sous les yeux des vendeuses qui ne pouvaient s’empêcher de rire devant un spectacle si adorable.

— On progresse, marmonna Yunho, je suis de moins en moins gêné et tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux.

 

Une fois les achats faits, ils allèrent manger dans une boutique qui vendait des snacks et des boissons chaudes. Jaejoong voulut immédiatement goûter un cappuccino quand il vit qu’il y avait de la mousse. Yunho lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, trouvant ce singulier trait de caractère charmant.

— Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il sans trop préciser de quoi il s’agissait.

 

Le sourire lumineux de Jaejoong lui suffit comme réponse.

 

La journée passa vite, trop vite, et il fallut beaucoup de patience à Yunho pour convaincre Jaejoong de se coucher et de dormir. Il le veilla un petit moment, se demandant ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire le lendemain. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas louper un deuxième jour de travail. Il alla se coucher plus tard dans le salon sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, quand Jaejoong se réveilla, il se sentit bien étrangement seul. Il fit tout le tour de l’appartement, cherchant Yunho, mais il n’y avait que le silence pour lui tenir compagnie. Il resta longtemps immobile dans le salon, ne sachant que faire, la gorge nouée, quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit enfin. Yunho ? Non, c’était une jeune femme. Jaejoong fit un pas en arrière d’un air craintif. La femme le vit et lui sourit.

— Bonjour ! Tu dois être Jaejoong c’est ça ? Moi c’est Minha, Yunho m’a demandé de m’occuper de toi pendant son travail.

 

Jaejoong retourna précipitamment dans la chambre et s’enfouit sous la couette. Surprise, la jeune femme le laissa faire et alla préparer quelque chose à manger.

— Si tu as faim, dit-elle d’une voix forte pour qu’il l’entende, je te laisse quelque chose sur la table.

 

Minha n’attendit pas longtemps avant de voir le jeune homme sortir de la chambre. Il ne s’approcha pas d’elle. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était voir Yunho. Il s’avançait lentement vers la porte d’entrée.

— Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

 

Il accéléra ses gestes et sortit en courant de l’appartement.

— Jaejoong ! s’écria Minha.

 

Il n’était ni chaussé, ni chaudement habillé, et il était parti s’aventurer en panique dans la grande ville. Minha se précipita après lui mais perdit vite sa trace. Jaejoong courut à en perdre haleine pendant de longues minutes. Où était Yunho ? Il ne savait pas où il fallait chercher. Il ne savait même plus où il était. Tout ce bruit, ces odeurs, ces gens qui passaient autour de lui. Et ce froid, il le ressentait au travers ses pieds nus sur le trottoir. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Yunho voulait dire quand il lui avait parlé des façons de se protéger du froid. Alors il déambula dans les rues comme un enfant égaré, sur le point de pleurer à chaque instant car il ne pouvait ni rebrousser chemin ni retrouver la personne qu’il cherchait.

Minha pendant ce temps n’avait pas perdu espoir de le retrouver, mais elle avait peur. Yunho ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur Jaejoong, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il prenne peur et s’enfuit comme cela. Tremblante, elle sortit son téléphone et appela Yunho. Elle ne put cacher le trémolo dans sa voix quand elle lui parla.

— Oppa, dit-elle. Jaejoong… il s’est enfui.

— Comment ça ? fit Yunho à l’autre bout du fil.

 

Elle l’avait interrompu pendant qu’il était à un rendez-vous.

— Il a eu peur de moi et s’est enfui, répéta-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je n’arrive pas à le retrouver, il est parti sans chaussure ni manteau.

— J’arrive, continue à le chercher !

 

Il dut s’excuser auprès de ses collaborateurs et partit précipitamment. Tout innocent qu’il était, Jaejoong n’était pas en sécurité en ville. Yunho était très inquiet, mais il ne savait pas où chercher non plus.

Ces bruits stridents, ces machines qui roulaient sur le bitume, Jaejoong avait failli se faire percuter par l’une d’elle plus d’une fois. La ville était effrayante, et les gens… il ne les connaissait pas. Plusieurs fois on s’était retourné à son passage, commentant sa tenue, son allure. Il se heurta même à un homme qui sentait fort, le visage écarlate.

— Et bien mon mignon, tu es perdu ? demanda-t-il d’une voix bourrue.

 

Jaejoong avait fui rapidement, pas du tout en confiance face à ce genre d’individu. Plus tard, il parvint à reconnaître les lieux. Cela ne menait pas à la maison, mais il se souvenait avoir été là avec Yunho la veille. Il reconnut le café où il l’avait emmené. Comme c’était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s’accrocher, il s’assit sur un banc en face de la devanture du magasin, sanglotant silencieusement. Maintenant qu’il s’était immobilisé, le froid était plus mordant sur sa peau. Il s’allongea en tremblant et se recroquevilla. Il était perdu, paniqué, il avait froid. Pour la première fois, son véritable chez lui lui manquait.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Yunho et Minha avaient passé la journée à chercher Jaejoong, demandant même aux passants s’ils avaient vu quelque chose. Yunho était de plus en plus inquiet, plus le temps passait, plus Jaejoong était en danger. Il se sentit affreusement coupable. Passant près des galeries marchandes dans lesquelles il avait été la veille, il trouva avec soulagement l’ange devant le café. Le soulagement fut de courte durée quand il le vit immobile et frigorifié sur son banc. Il le prit dans ses bras et monta dans un taxi pour rentrer le plus rapidement à la maison. Il avait essayé pendant tout le trajet de le réveiller, le réchauffant dans son propre manteau, et une fois à l’appartement il répéta quasiment le même schéma que lorsqu’il l’avait ramené pour la première fois.

Serrant fermement sa main entre les siennes, il attendit patiemment qu’il ouvre enfin les yeux. Cela ne prit pas autant de temps que la première fois, mais eut-il à peine le temps de sourire que Jaejoong le repoussa vivement, se mettant à pleurer, refusant qu’il s’approche de lui à grands cris en se cachant sous les couvertures.

— Calme-toi ! s’exclama Yunho d’une voix forte. Je suis désolé Jaejoong, mais je suis là maintenant.

 

Il le prit de force dans ses bras et Jaejoong mit un certain temps avant de se calmer.

— Je ne pouvais pas rester toute la journée auprès de toi, c’est pour ça que j’ai envoyé ma petite sœur pour prendre soin de toi, continua-t-il plus doucement. Je ne t’ai pas abandonné.

 

L’ange le regarda, les yeux mouillés. Le cœur serré, Yunho lui embrassa le front. Minha apparut à l’entrebâillement de la porte, l’air inquiet.

— Tout va bien, ajouta Yunho à la fois pour Jaejoong et pour Minha.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ton protéger était très craintif.

— Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû vous prévenir tous les deux. J’aurais dû expliquer à Jaejoong qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de mon absence.

 

Il relâcha son étreinte.

— Ici, les gens ont certaines obligations. Il faut travailler pour pouvoir gagner de l’argent afin d’acheter à manger ou payer son loyer. Voici Minha, c’est ma petite sœur. C’est une personne de confiance.

 

Jaejoong regarda la jeune femme d’un air interrogateur.

— Maintenant, les jours où je ne pourrai pas être là, elle s’occupera de toi jusqu’à ce que tu saches être plus indépendant.

— Il a une forme d’autisme ? demanda Minha, perplexe.

— Non.

— Il est amnésique ?

— Non plus.

— Tu as prévenu la police ? continua-t-elle, intriguée.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Oppa, tu ne veux pas m’expliquer ? insista-t-elle.

— Ecoute, je l’ai trouvé inconscient en ville, je l’ai ramené chez moi, voilà ce qu’il s’est passé, répondit-il rapidement. Tu veux bien m’aider ?

— Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Je voulais juste en savoir plus.

 

A présent qu’ils étaient rassurés sur l’état de Jaejoong, elle put rentrer chez elle en se promettant de ne plus commettre la même erreur. Yunho était silencieux lorsqu’il fit manger Jaejoong, installé dans le lit. Il lui avait fallu une journée pour s’attacher à ce point à un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

— Une soupe bien chaude après ton aventure, ça ne peut faire que du bien, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Jaejoong lui sourit. Enfin. Yunho lui passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

— J’ai eu si peur tu sais, murmura-t-il.

 

Il prit le plateau en soupirant une fois que Jaejoong eut fini mais le jeune homme lui attrapa la manche. Il ne voulait pas qu’il parte.

— Qu’y a-t-il ?

— Yunho… fit Jaejoong d’une petite voix.

 

Surpris, Yunho posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s’assit à côté de l’ange.

— Tu as dit quoi ?

— Reste, Yunho.

 

Profondément touché, Yunho lui caressa la joue en souriant. Il lui embrassa à nouveau le front et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à une telle demande. Jaejoong lui entoura la taille de ses bras et s’endormit rapidement la tête posée contre sa poitrine. Ils passèrent la nuit l’un contre l’autre, innocemment. Cependant Yunho ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l’aise face à cette situation. Ses sentiments étaient trop forts à son goût et il craignait que ça aille trop vite, et surtout il se sentait coupable.

Cette fois Jaejoong était réveillé quand Yunho partit tôt le matin, et il attendit patiemment l’arrivée de Minha. Il avait bien appris de son expérience de la veille et il apprit à connaître la jeune femme qui était importante dans le cœur de Yunho. Elle lui parla longuement, racontant quelques histoires à propos de son frère, et Jaejoong trouvait cela amusant. C’était une jeune fille pétillante, ce n’était pas difficile de se lier d’amitié avec elle. Oppa par-ci, Oppa par-là, la journée passa plus vite que la veille et dans une ambiance plus légère.

Le soir, quand Yunho rentra enfin, il retrouva sa sœur seule au salon.

— Où est Jaejoong ? demanda-t-il.

— Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Je vais bien aussi, se moqua-t-elle.

 

Il la regarda longuement en hochant la tête.

— Il est dans la salle de bain. Il a voulu prendre un bain.

— Et tu l’as laissé seul ? s’étonna Yunho.

— Pourquoi, tu aurais préféré que je reste avec lui ? J’ai tout de même surveillé au début en restant derrière la porte. Il s’est débrouillé tout seul.

 

Yunho était sur le point d’aller dans la salle de bain quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir à la volée. Jaejoong l’avait entendu rentrer et s’était précipité pour l’accueillir. Minha le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête, et n’avait même pas pris le temps de se recouvrir d’une serviette. Yunho parut tout autant surpris et ne bougea pas quand Jaejoong se jeta dans ses bras, mouillant par la même occasion ses vêtements.

— Oppa ! s’exclama l’ange.

 

Minha ne put se retenir de rire. Yunho sourit également.

— Non Jaejoong, dit-il. Appelle-moi Yunho.

 

Jaejoong le regarda.

— Ce sont les petites sœurs qui appellent leurs grands frères « oppa », reprit-il. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as raconté d’ailleurs pour qu’il ait retenu ce mot ?

— C’est un secret entre lui et moi, répondit Minha.

— Yunho… murmura Jaejoong.

— Oui ?

— On en parle ou pas de ce jeune homme qui se colle à toi dans le plus simple appareil ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Jaejoong, fit aussitôt Yunho, qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit par rapport à ça ?

— Que je pouvais le faire uniquement avec toi ? répondit Jaejoong.

 

Qu’est-ce qui était le plus surprenant ? Que le jeune homme sorte enfin une phrase complexe ou bien qu’il avait retenu les paroles que Yunho avait laissées échappé la dernière fois ? Yunho le regarda les yeux ronds.

— Oppa… rit Minha. Tu es donc vraiment de ce bord ?

— Tais-toi, souffla-t-il à sa sœur avant de regarder de nouveau Jaejoong. Toi, tu as choisi le bon moment pour maîtriser la parole.

— J’apprends vite.

— Ou alors cette sale gamine a trop parlé toute la journée.

 

Jaejoong le serra plus fort et Yunho répondit à son étreinte.

— Je vais vous laisser je crois, dit la jeune fille en rangeant ses affaires.

— Au revoir Minha, répondit l’ange avec un sourire innocent.

— Je te soutiens Oppa, mais je doute que papa apprécie. Fighting !

— C’est ça, fighting… murmura Yunho, toujours sous le choc.

 

Minha partit très vite, amusée. Elle avait comprit très vite que son frère était très attaché à Jaejoong et que c’était réciproque. Les deux jeunes hommes n’avaient pas desserré leur étreinte et Yunho faisait glisser inconsciemment ses mains sur le dos de Jaejoong.

— Ça suffit, fit-il. Il faut te sécher maintenant.

— C’est pressé ?

— Soit tu es encore trop innocent et tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, soit tu es déjà déchu.

— Non, j’ai encore mes ailes, répondit Jaejoong en les faisant apparaître brusquement.

— Oui donc tu ne sais pas dans quelle position tu me mets, soupira Yunho.

 

L’ange lui lança un regard interrogateur. Yunho le repoussa légèrement.

— Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les hommes, ajouta-t-il.

— Mais tu vas m’apprendre, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Yunho ne sut quoi dire. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer la notion de désir. S’il osait aller plus loin encore il ne résisterait pas à la tentation de le toucher, et il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible pour cet ange. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Pas encore. Et comme un grand il partit finir de se sécher et il se rhabilla avant de dîner.

— Je passerai la nuit sur le canapé, dit Yunho quand le repas fut terminé.

— Pourquoi ? s’étonna Jaejoong.

— Je n’ai pas envie de prendre le risque de t’enlever ton innocence.

— Je ne vois pas comment.

— Ça je sais.

 

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, fit-il, vexé. Il suffit juste que tu m’expliques.

— Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? demanda Yunho.

— Je… je crois, hésita-t-il.

— Alors ne me laisse pas te toucher.

— Jusqu’ici tu ne t’es pas empêché de le faire, remarqua Jaejoong.

— Et bien c’est fini. Tu deviens indépendant, et tu vas trouver le moyen de rentrer chez toi.

— Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour atterrir ici, avoua l’ange, songeur. Je ne sais donc pas comment faire pour rentrer.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— A moins qu’on vienne me chercher, je ne pourrai pas rentrer chez moi.

 

Yunho débarrassa la table silencieusement et Jaejoong le laissa faire, songeur. Il avait bel et bien l’intention de dormir dans le salon.

— C’est parce que j’apprends vite que tu t’éloignes de moi ? demanda-t-il.

— Non. C’est juste que je ne me fais pas confiance.

— Et si moi je veux que tu me touches ?

 

Yunho soupira. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne le voulait pas. Jaejoong tendit les bras pour l’enlacer. Malgré ses réticences, il le suivit dans la chambre.

— De quoi tu as peur ? fit l’ange.

 

Il ne répondit pas mais le prit par le bras, le collant contre lui. Son regard était différent de d’habitude, intense. Il ne souriait pas. Il posa ses doigts sous le menton de Jaejoong et lui releva le visage. Surpris, Jaejoong le vit se rapprocher de lui petit à petit et il sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Yunho l’embrassa vivement, passant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser sa consœur. L’ange répondit à son baiser, entourant son cou de ses bras. Yunho semblait s’être pris dans son propre piège, passant ses mains sous la chemise de Jaejoong. Ce-dernier frissonna à ses caresses et se laissa tomber sur le lit, emportant son compagnon avec lui. Cela ne perturba pas le jeune homme qui fit glisser une main sur la cuisse de l’ange qui comprenait différemment maintenant le sens de « toucher ». Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais Yunho reprit ses esprits et se redressa aussi sec, rompant tout contact avec Jaejoong.

— Non, dit-il simplement. Il ne le faut pas.

 

Il quitta la chambre précipitamment pour s’installer dans le salon et se rafraichir les idées avec un verre d’eau. Il resta assis un moment sur le canapé et ne vit pas que Jaejoong l’avait discrètement suivi, le regardant tristement. Il alla s’assoir à côté de lui, un peu inquiet.

— Je n’ai pas le droit de t’enlever ton innocence, mais en même temps il y a une partie de moi qui me dit que c’est le meilleur moyen de te garder auprès de moi.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— J’éprouve certains sentiments à ton égard…

— Moi aussi, répondit aussitôt Jaejoong.

— Savoir que tu vas partir un jour est très douloureux. Je ne te verrai plus.

 

Jaejoong baissa les yeux. Il n’avait pas pensé à ça.

— Si on commet le pêcher de chair, tu ne pourras plus rentrer chez toi, expliqua Yunho. Et je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher d’éprouver du désir pour toi. Tu comprends ? Quand on se touche ça ne fait qu’attiser les choses.

— Et si… murmura l’ange. Et si je changeais d’avis, et que je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi finalement.

— Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça.

— Et si moi j’en ai envie ?

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Yunho.

— Je te dis que j’apprends vite.

 

Jaejoong eut une moue dépitée avant de prendre le visage de Yunho entre ses mains.

— Et si c’était déjà trop tard ?

— Tu vas arrêter avec tes « et si » ?

 

L’ange l’embrassa sans crier gare.

— Moi je pense vraiment que c’est trop tard, susurra Jaejoong d’une voix plus grave. Et je ne veux plus être un ange.

 

Il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Yunho qui l’arrêta direct.

— Tu fais quoi là ?

— Je te donne ce que tu appelles mon innocence, mais il faut croire que j’apprends trop vite décidément, et que ce désir que tu éprouves, je l’éprouve aussi.

 

Yunho lui rendit son baiser.

— N’empêche… je me sens tout de même coupable.

— Regarde-moi comme un homme et non comme un ange, et touche-moi comme tu avais peur de le faire.

 

Il s’allongea sur Jaejoong et reprit les caresses interrompues plus tôt.

« Pardonne-moi si tu as mal, si je te fais pleurer. Pardonne-moi si cela te coupe les ailes. J’espère seulement que cela te fera rester auprès de moi à jamais. Mon ange, maintenant je sais que tu es venu pour moi, et pour moi seul. »

— Je t’aime Yunho, murmura Jaejoong entre deux baisers.

 

« Je sais bien que tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger, et je ne veux plus être trop dépendant de toi. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux sur ton monde, et grâce à toi je vois plus le bien qui s’y trouve que le mal. Je veux rester ici, car c’est ici que tu te trouves. »

— Moi aussi Jaejoong, je t’aime.


End file.
